Need You In My Life
by sobia.ezria.pll
Summary: Aria tries to kill herself when her parents forbid her from seeing Ezra One-shot.


Aria tries to commit suicide and Ezra saves her

_Warning: Do NOT take more that 2 pills at one time. Results may be FATAL._

Aria stood in her bathroom, clutching a handful of pills as she read these words over and over. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and they were outlined with dark circles from sleep-deprivation. She looked really pale and her cheeks were wet with tears as she thought back to the events of the past week.

She and Ezra had finally told her parents about their relationship and they hadn't handled in very well, to put it mildly. Mike had punched Ezra in the mouth after her parents had yelled at them, basically telling them that everything they believed in was wrong and that they were forbidden from seeing each other. That wasn't even the worst part. Aria thought back to a few hours earlier.

**Flashback:**

_Aria waited impatiently as the phone rang on the other end._

_"Hello?" Ezra voice said, the first time Aria had heard it in days._

_"Ezra." she breathed._

_"You shouldn't be calling here." he said, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice._

_"No, I know. I just really needed to hear you." Aria said, wishing against anything that she were with him right now._

_"I know. Me too." Ezra took a deep breath. "But you can't call here anymore." he said._

_Aria was silent on the other end, trying not to cry but failing miserably. Ezra hung up._

**End Flashback:**

Now Aria stood in her bathroom, going through an internal conflict. Was life really worth living now that the man she loved was no longer in it? She reached for her phone and typed out one last text to Ezra.

_I need you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what. Don't ever forget that. - Aria_

She hit send and typed out one more message to her friends.

_I love you guys. You're the best friends a girl could ever have. Never forget that. - Aria_

As Aria finished typing her text to her friends, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Aria?" she heard Mike calling from outside the door.

Aria took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice before responding. "Yeah?"

"Um, are you going to be long, I really need to talk to you about something." Mike said.

"Yeah, um, just give me a second." Aria called back. She quickly hid the pills in the cabinet and splashed cold water on her face to try and remove the redness from her eyes. Taking a few deep breathes, she opened the door to where her little brother stood, oblivious to what he just delayed.

***PLL***

Ezra sat in his apartment, on the couch, thinking about what he'd said to Aria. Had he really just told her not to call him anymore? What kind of a man gave up on the woman he loved? He thought back to what he'd told Aria before they'd gone to her parents.

**Flashback:**

_"Aria?" Ezra said, and Aria turned around to face him._

_"I'm not going to let Jackie destroy anything or anybody." he promised, putting a reassuring hand on her arm._

_Aria looked at him doubtfully. "She means what she says."_

_Ezra nodded. "You still trust me?" he asked, looking into Aria's eyes._

_Aria nodded without a trace of hesitation. "Yeah, I do."_

_Ezra nodded again, a look of determination on his face. "Then there's something you and I need to do this afternoon."_

**End Flashback:**

Ezra was miserable. Aria had put her trust into him right before they told her parents, and this was what he did? He needed to fight for her! They had been through too much for him to just give up on them. He couldn't even bear the thought of being away from Aria. Just then he got a text.

_I need you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what. Don't ever forget that. - Aria_

Ezra could immediately sense something was seriously wrong. He needed to get to Aria right now. He had to go and fight for the love of his life! Ezra got up from the couch, grabbed his keys and jacket and zoomed through the streets in the direction of Aria's house.

***PLL***

"Yes, Mike?" Aria said, exiting the bathroom. Mike took a look at her red eyes and knew that she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry for punching Mr. Fitz. I don't really care who you're seeing as long as they keep you happy. I just, I thought it would be better if it was me than dad." Mike said, looking at the floor.

Aria stared at him silently for a moment before wrapping him into a hug. "Thank you, Mike." she whispered. "I love you."

Mike hugged her back before pulling away. "Follow me." he said.

Aria followed him into his room and to his window. Mike pointed down. "There's handholds but you have to jump the last few feet. You can use it to get in and out without mom and dad knowing. And don't worry, I can cover for you." he said.

Aria's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks Mike, but I don't think I'll be needing those." she said sadly.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because Ezra broke up with me." she said, the tears falling from her eyes. "Excuse me." She ran back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She barely heard the doorbell while she opened the cupboard and took the bottle of pills out again. She knew that she couldn't live without Ezra and she needed to do this now! Saying that he'd broken up with her out loud was just too much for her. Aria poured several pills into her hand when a loud knock on the door startled her, making her drop every pill from her hand.

"Aria, open the door!" someone called from the other side of the door. The voice sounded like Ezra, but Aria couldn't force herself to open the door. She knew that if she was wrong and it wasn't Ezra, the pain would be too much for her to bear. She quickly started to pick the pills up from the floor.

"Aria!" the voice called again, banging on the door. This time, Aria was sure it was Ezra. She threw the pills back on the floor and ran to the door, unlocking it. As soon as she opened the door, Ezra rushed inside, attacking her lips with his.

They let all of their anger, sadness and frustration out through their kiss, only breaking apart to get some air before their lips quickly met again. Aria's fingers were tangled in Ezra's hair, his hands on her back, pressing her body against his. They finally had to break apart when Aria's parents ran up the stairs, barging into the bathroom.

"GET OUT NOW!" Byron yelled, pulling Ezra away from Aria.

"DAD NO!" Aria screamed, clinging to Ezra.

"Aria! Let go!" Byron screamed, pushing Mike and Ella away as they tried to hold him back.

"No! I love him!" Aria cried. "And I won't let you take him away from me!"

Mike and Ella managed to make Byron let go of Ezra, holding him back as he struggled. Ezra and Aria stood on the other side of the bathroom, holding each other.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Ezra murmured into her hair. He looked down at her when something on the floor caught his sight. A small pill. As he looked around, he saw at least four more. "Aria..."

Aria looked up at him, following his gaze to one of the pills. She said nothing.

"Please tell me that what I'm thinking is wrong." he said, tightening his hold on her.

Aria stayed silent and crushed the pill under her foot.

"Aria, why would you even consider-"

"Because! If I can't have you in my life then I don't want to live! Ezra, I need you in my life. My life means nothing unless you're a part of it!" Aria cried.

"Aria, I'll always be a part of your life. There's no way I can stay away from you. Don't ever try anything like this again, no matter what!" Ezra stressed. He couldn't even think of what could have happened if he'd come a few minutes later, or worse, not at all. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." he said, tears in his own eyes.

Aria looked up at him, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Nothing will happen to me as long as I have you. I can't live without you." she said, burying her head into his shoulder. It took them both a moment to realize that Aria's family was silent. They looked up and saw that her family was staring at them, none of them saying a word. Byron still looked angry, but Ella was looking at Ezra with something different. She appeared to be looking at him with respect.

Aria gently pulled away from Ezra and walked up to her family. With an encouraging smile from Mike, she faced her father. "Dad, I love you, but I can't live without Ezra. I love him, and I'm sorry if you can't accept that. But I won't leave him, and if I have to, I'll move out." she said firmly.

Byron stared at his daughter in disbelief. "Aria, are you serious? You would leave your own family?"

Aria stared at her father. "Dad, I want to be a part of this family, but not if it means leaving Ezra. He's the love of my life and I don't know why you can't see that he makes me happy. He's always treated me well, been a complete gentleman, and he's the perfect boyfriend. I wish that you would just understand how much he really means to me.

Ezra stepped forward, standing next to Aria. "Mr. Montgomery, I love your daughter. I understand that you're just trying to protect Aria, make sure that she stays safe but I promise I won't do anything that would harm her in any way. If you give me the chance, I will try to make sure that she is the happiest woman to ever walk the earth." he said, hoping that Byron would see just how much Aria meant to him.

Byron was silent for a moment, his expression no longer angry, but he appeared to be having an internal conflict. He looked between Aria and Ezra several times before saying. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter...but I also don't want her to leave our family. So you had better treat her right and take care of her or I swear I will find you and kill you."

"Mr. Montgomery, I would sooner kill myself that hurt Aria in any way." Ezra assured him.

"As long as we understand each other."

"Definitely." Ezra replied.

Aria stared between her father and her love, trying to wrap her mind around what they were saying.

"Do you mean..."

Byron nodded unhappily. "I can't lose my little girl."

Aria hugged her father. "Thanks dad."

Byron squeezed her back. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." Aria replied before letting go. She hugged her mother and then Mike as well.

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life." Aria whispered into her brother's ear, knowing that he wouldn't really understand that he literally had saved her life. Her parents were just as oblivious to what had almost happened.

When Aria pulled away, she wrapped her arms around Ezra's torso, him putting an arm around her waist.

"Would it be alright if Aria and I were to go out for a bit?" Ezra asked politely.

Byron hesitated but Ella answered. "Of course. Just make sure she's home by curfew." she said, giving her husband a look that dared him to disagree. Byron stayed quiet.

"Thank you." Ezra replied, guiding Aria towards the door. Aria stopped him.

"Wait, I just need to use the bathroom really quickly." she said. She hadn't forgotten the pills that were on the floor, waiting to be discovered by her family. Judging by Ezra's expression, he hadn't either.

"Of course. I'll be outside." he said, exiting.

As soon as Aria shut the bathroom door, she scrambled to pick up every pill from the floor, burying them in the bottom of the garbage. Once she was certain there were no pills left, Aria exited the bathroom, heading outside to where the love of her life was waiting. She was sure that he would lecture her on how important her life is, and how she should never even consider doing something so crazy, but Aria didn't care as long as she was with her true love.

**Hey y'all! Hope you like this. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
